The Fast World
The Fast World is a world discovered by Takeda Foreman in the first issue of the Teach 2b WITCH Arc. Background The Fast World is a magical world that moves so fast that it collides with our world, but vibrates so quickly that it remains invisible to the naked eye. Mariko Takeda discovered this place with her father while conducting a research on the Coldness. Takeda created a portal leading to the Fast World in his research (using a device called Coldness) and is, thus, the only known method of crossing to the Fast World. Additionally, Kandrakar has no information about this world due to its nature. The Fast World itself is ruled by a long line of empresses called the "White Queens", a royal custom similar to that of Metamoor. The only city noted in the Fast World is the White City where the White Queen resides, which seems to act as the capital city of the Fast Realm and serves as the White Army's base. Inside, the general look of the people and structures bear resemblance to cities in stories with the steampunk theme. Additionally, this city is renowned for its inhabitants' ability to combine technology and magic. In the city there's also a prision where the White Queen locks up her enemies in special cells that only opens with the use of a seal in Arkaam's posesion. The prision is partially destroyed by the White Queen in a burst of magical anger after the W.I.T.C.H. manage to perform a succesful prision break. The world itself is unusual in its right as time moves at a very fast rate (as noted, one season on Earth lasts for a few minutes in the Fast Realm). The Fast Realm's wildlife is composed mostly of creatures similar to Earth's like butterflies, insects and small animals, all of which move at blinding speeds when transported to Earth. Not all creatures can enter the Fast World because of its extreme vibration that causes the body to become enflamed. Only its inhabitants and magical creatures seem to be able to enter and leave alive. Natural forms in the Fast Realm are somewhat similar to Earth's as well. On the other side of the Fast Realm, another territory is noted. It is made up of a smaller group of people led by a woman called as the Black Queen. They are considered as inferior to the White Queen's subjects because of the latter's resources and their ability to use magic and thus regarded as rebels. After the White Queen and her army are defeated and destroyed by the W.I.T.C.H. when they tried to invade Earth and the Coldness suffers a electrical failure for overuse, it seems that the connection between our world and the Fast world is lost, at least for a time. Inhabitants The citizens of this world look similar to humans but they wear fancy clothes of an old European style. Some of them have facial tattoos, including the White Queen herself. Creatures like the Naiade and the Mormers are found in this world serving as the fauna together with some butterflies and dragonflies found playing with William. A strangling tree-like vine is also found here proving that it is not only the world's animals that are dangerous but also its flora. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Locations Category:Worlds